Traditionally, companies have fabricated and stocked a wide array of moving machines each designed to actuate a very specific effect type. Only a few machines, mostly basic cable winches, have seen broad use for a variety of applications while many others see only occasional use. The most costly parts of those machines are the motor, gearbox, and feedback, which exist in each stock machine and also get repackaged for each new custom effect.